Chapter 892
Chapter 892 is titled "Recognized as Strong Opponents". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 24: Leo Arc - "From the people of Dressrosa" The citizens of Dressrosa show Leo's group a new ship with Usopp's facefault as a figurehead. Short Summary Sanji reunites with his crew as Bege's ship heads off to Liqueur Island with the cake, drawing Big Mom to them. Suspicious of Bege's motives, Perospero and Bavarois follow him and Big Mom while Smoothie, Citron, and Cinnamon lead a fleet after the Straw Hats, who are heading to Cacao Island to save Luffy from the Big Mom Pirates who are lying in wait for him. Meanwhile, Oven has his crewmates barricade Cacao Island and destroy all but one of the mirrors on it in order to ambush Luffy if he escapes. However, Luffy is dealt a devastating blow by Katakuri. Long Summary The Sunny crew is happy to see Sanji heading toward them on the Nostra Castello, and Big Mom catches the scent of the wedding cake heading toward her. Bege notices the Sunny's situation and has his crew man their positions, but Sanji dances on the ship's bow as he calls out to Nami. As the Straw Hats and Big Mom Pirates watch Sanji dance from afar, Perospero and Bavarois' fleet notices the cake, but Perospero is suspicious of Bege poisoning the cake. However, he is facing with the dilemma of having Big Mom's rampage becoming unstoppable if he destroys it. Bege declares to Sanji that he will be taking the cake and keeping his promise not to make a move against Big Mom until she eats it. Sanji is fine with his plan and heads to the Sunny with Pudding on Rabiyan, with the flying carpet going fast enough to avoid being noticed by Perospero and Bavarois. Big Mom pursues the Nostra Castello with Prometheus and Napoleon at the ready, and while Perospero and Bavarois follow her, Sanji returns to the Sunny and is embraced by Nami and Brook. Sanji tells Jinbe about Bege's plan to try assassinating Big Mom again after feeding her, and takes note of the damage wrought on the Sunny. He then asks where Carrot and Pedro are, and Brook lies that Pedro, who is presumably dead, is resting below deck alongside Carrot. Bege contacts Perospero, plainly telling him that they are only going to feed Big Mom and then leave. This only makes Perospero more suspicious, and he decides for him and Bavarois to pursue Bege and Big Mom while Smoothie leads her fleet after the Sunny. Smoothie and her sisters Citron and Cinnamon are eager to get moving, and Smoothie orders her troops to prepare for battle as they chase after the Straw Hats. On the Sunny, Sanji reveals that the Big Mom Pirates found out about their plan to rendezvous with Luffy on Cacao Island, and there are likely fleets waiting to ambush them. As the Fire Tank Pirates gleefully anticipate Big Mom's consumption of the cake, the Sunny crew quickly spots Smoothie's fleet pursuing them and they think of what to do when they get to Cacao Island in three hours. Sanji only has the idea of possibly passing through the island. Meanwhile, the Big Mom Pirates form a blockade on Cacao Island on Oven's command to barricade it from the Straw Hats. They voice doubts on whether or not this much force is necessary, but Oven is in contact with Mont-d'Or, who revealed the Tamatebako's role in the Whole Cake Chateau's collapse. As a result, the Big Mom Pirates have no intention of taking the Straw Hats lightly. Oven then orders the Cacao Island citizens to break all of their mirrors, revealing that only the one in front of him would be kept intact. If Luffy escapes, he will have no option but to go through that one, and the Big Mom Pirates will execute him. He threatens to execute the citizens' families if they do not comply, which spurs them into action. In the Mirro-World, Katakuri overpowers Luffy once again, but as he continues taunting the pirate, he recognizes that Luffy's skill in Kenbunshoku Haki is slowly approaching his own. A bullet suddenly hits Luffy in the leg, and to avoid even the slimmest chance of Luffy surpassing him, Katakuri uses Mochi Tsuki. Affected by the bullet, Luffy is unable to dodge the attack in time and is struck in his left side by Mogura, causing him to scream in pain while Flampe laughs. Quick References Chapter Notes *Sanji reunites with the group on the Thousand Sunny with Pudding coming along with him. **Brook hides Pedro's fate from Sanji. *Citron, 15th daughter of the Charlotte Family, and Cinnamon, the 16th daughter, are introduced. *The Big Mom Pirates split to chase their enemies. **Big Mom, Perospero, and Bavarois go after Bege’s crew, who still holds the wedding cake. **Smoothie, Citron, and Cinnamon go after the Straw Hats, who are heading for Cacao Island to meet up with Luffy. *A blockade is formed around Cacao Island and Oven sets a trap for Luffy. *Katakuri fears that Luffy's Kenbunshoku Haki will reach his level and tries to end the fight quickly by dealing a critical blow against him. Characters Arc Navigation